Inocencia Gryffindor
by KillaCAD
Summary: Porque se dijo alguna vez, el antagonismo equilibra al mundo, un Slytherin necesitará siempre de un Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy necesitará eternamente de Harry Potter. ¡SLASH!


**I**_n_oc**e**_n_ci**a **_G_ry**f**_f_in**d**_o_r

_C_apítulo Únic_o_

* * *

•**·.·´¯·.·• **_Porque se dijo alguna vez, el antagonismo equilibra al mundo, un Slytherin necesitará siempre de un Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy necesitará eternamente de Harry Potter _**•·.·´¯·.·•**

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy, príncipe Slytherin, heredero sangre limpia, aristocrático varón, se encontraba cómodamente acurrucado, en el increíblemente suave… y _verde_ sillón junto al fuego de su sala común.

Holgazaneando, mientras jugaba con la varita de manera peligrosa, tarareaba una canción muggle de moda, producto de haber pasado un _adorable_ verano con…

Estridentes risas se escucharon, y una fina ceja rubia se alzó con evidente molestia, quien, en nombre de Salazar, se atrevía a interrumpir sus _ociosos_ pensamientos.

Se movió de su apetecible posición y en una nada digna representación de sutileza, trató de acomodarse para _enterarse_ de lo que fuese estaban cotilleando sus perversos compañeros. No que el fuese chismoso…

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se 'camuflaba' detrás del respaldar del sillón, siendo completamente francos, simplemente trataba de que su nueva y considerable altura no lo delatara. Después de todo, era un Malfoy.

Escuchó la maliciosa voz de Pansy, alegar con evidente enojo al que parecía ser su nuevo compañero de diálogo. Blaise con toda la caballerosidad que su apellido le otorgaba mandó callar a la chica con increíble sarcasmo.

Draco estaba ya, ensanchando una sonrisa burlona, y muchos viles pensamientos, con intención de burla hacía Parkinson, claro está, cuando cierta frase entro por una refinada oreja y se quedo revoloteando en su cerebro.

"-¿Inocentes¿Crees que los leones son inocentes?–"

Era obvio, que la respuesta era exageradamente afirmativa. ¿Desde cuando, Zabini, hacía preguntas tontas, Draco arrugó el seño mientras sentía la curiosidad y ansiedad fluir por sus repentinamente despiertos sentidos.

"-Inocente es un Hufflepuff¡Hasta un Ravenclaw!-"

Tanto el rubio muchacho como la mordaz chica quedaron en receloso silencio. Queriendo saber los motivos que motivaban a su astuto compañero decir lo que dijo.

Siendo que escuchar detrás de un cómodo sofá, ya no era para nada digno del porte Malfoy, Draco se elevó en su 1.80 de altura, arreglo sus arrugadas túnicas y caminó elegantemente hacía sus amigos. No que se hubiese aburrido de estar en semejante posición, mucho menos de que estuviese repentinamente despierto…

Saludó atentamente a las serpientes, allí presentes, antes de ordenar con arrogancia que Blaise Zabini siguiese hablando.

"-¿No estabas cansando, Draco?- respondió el aludido con burla mientras alzaba las cejas de manera sugerente"

Malfoy solo sonrió con crueldad mientras levantaba la varita en su dirección. En tácita advertencia.

Estando _misteriosamente_ hablador, Blaise continuó su aparente monólogo, claro, sin poder evitar de cuando en cuando, miradas brillantes y divertidas hacía el rubio agresivo.

"-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, de que no son lo que aparentan?- murmuró Pansy mientras paseaba sus largos dedos por los brillantes cabellos"

"-He probado, a todas y cada una de las casas, querida Pans- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía"

Draco aún continuaba pensativo. Había escuchado cada una de las palabras dichas por Blaise, pero aún se encontraba incrédulo. Hufflepuff increíblemente tiernos, bien, eso podía ser verdad. Ravenclaw extremadamente serios, _para ciertas cosas_, ni dudarlo. Pero¿Gryffindor maliciosos, el adjetivo se le adjudicaba únicamente a su propia casa.

Los Gryffindor eran más bien, chapados a la antigua, probablemente no tan cursis como un Hufflepuff, pero lo suficientemente románticos para sonrojarse en las primeras citas.

Una idea perversa cruzó su mente, mientras decidía que talvez no había sido un día desperdiciado. Lanzó una repentina y ligera sonrisa agradecida a su amigo y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lanzando coquetos guiños a las chicas y chicos que no se molestaban en ocultar su buen gusto, como él, prefería llamarlo.

Camufló su repentino interés al notar la presencia desgarbada de cierto Gryffindor en su campo visual. Se ocultó ligeramente detrás de una estatua convenientemente acomodada mientras observaba con interés la conversación mantenida con quien parecía ser Ginny Weasley.

Draco abrió los ojos con asombro. Sabía que la mayoría de veces los leones resultaban terriblemente encantadores, por ese aire de desinterés hacía sus propias virtudes. Pero el modo usado por ese en especial hacía que sospechara…

Notó con cierta amargura, como la chica se sonrojaba y pestañeaba con demasiada timidez, producto de una falsa actuación de recato. Aún con la sonrisa amarga no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada sarcástica cuando el muchacho se ponía nervioso de repente.

Mordió su lengua, mientras se pateaba mentalmente. Aparentemente reírse, cuando se trataba pasar desapercibido no era del todo acertado. Ocultó más su figura, mientras rogaba porque el silencio terminara por fin.

Suspiró con agradable sentimiento de liberación cuando la confiada voz de la Weasley rompía el incómodo silencio con un alegre 'Hasta Pronto', y probablemente se marchaba.

Salió por fin de su escondite y casi se congelo cuando vio aún presente al chico león. Haciendo gala de su cinismo Slytherin, caminó con naturalidad y saludó con un deje burlón al desconfiado muchacho mientras se alejaba apresuradamente.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Más tarde, ese día, el rubio estudiante Malfoy se sentaba bajo la _relajante_ sombra de un árbol. Miro sin mirar, el blanco paisaje que se ofrecía mientras recordaba vagamente las actitudes de sus recientemente 'descubiertos' compañeros.

Oyó con horror los pasos apresurados de un par de jóvenes acercarse, de no ser porque _necesitaba seguir observando_, probablemente se hubiese dedicado a arruinar el 'tierno' momento. Pero, siendo que aún estaba demasiado curioso procuró mantenerse en las sombras, junto a los medianamente blancos arbustos.

Escuchó con interés el suave tono usado por el chico, mientras deslizaba un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y la atraía a su pecho. Observó como suaves palabras eran murmuradas mientras, ella sonreía tiernamente y dejaba algunas lágrimas caer.

Draco rodó los ojos, completamente asqueado. Pasó sus aristocráticos dedos por sus platinos cabellos en un gesto de completa exasperación, mientras se acomodaba la _verde_ chalina al cuello y salía de su escondite.

Se alejó con elegante porte, ante la mirada asombrada, curiosa y _¿maliciosa?_ De cuatro pares de ojos, que pudo haber notado, de no ser porque nunca volteó.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Era de noche ya, cuando Draco, cansado y con un hermoso resfriado a punto de florecer se atrevió a desarreglar su tentadora cama y enterrarse bajo las suaves sábanas. Sin dormir claro, porque tenía insomnio.

Completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, el heredero Malfoy reflexionaba sobre las pequeñas cosas que durante todo el día habían ocurrido. No quería aceptarlo, pero al parecer, Zabini, sí tenía algo de razón.

Si uno observaba con atención, como el había hecho durante todo el santo día, los Gryffindor si parecían completamente desorientados respecto a su atractivo, pero eran lo suficientemente listos para notar poco después, el efecto que podían causarte con pequeños detalles.

También estaba el hecho, del aura de pureza que parecía envolverlos, haciéndoles tentadores, como si fuesen demasiado frágiles al tacto. Provocando claro está, perversas intenciones.

Valía mencionar, además, que parecían demasiado atentos respecto a notar lo que podía ocurrirte, haciéndote sentir más rápido de lo normalmente acostumbrado. Sea ternura infinita o _furia_.

Malfoy lanzó un suspiro molesto antes de alzar las sábanas y cubrir por completo su cuerpo, ignorando la mirada divertida que Blaise le lanzaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Algo un poco más confiado que el día anterior (claro), Dragón se encontraba comiendo su apetecible desayuno en el Gran Comedor, con sus acostumbrados compañeros de casa.

Lanzó una vaga mirada a la mesa del león y se sorprendió ligeramente. Ginny Weasley miraba embelesada la figura del chico dorado de Dumbledore mientras mordía un chocolate.

La vista lo enfermó en sobremanera, especialmente por el aura _rosada_ que envolvía a esos dos. Talvez los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor si eran muy parecidos.

Bajó la vista, molesto, a su plato y se interesó en las formas que su comida parecía adaptar. Escuchó con atención los comentarios irónicos que Pansy y demás le lanzaban, a veces, esa habilidad Slytherin para descifrar emociones era muy molesta.

Claro, el rubio no notó la mirada verde brillante dirigida en su dirección, rápidamente alejada, por supuesto.

**¤ § ¤ § ¤ § ¤**

Con ese aire de suficiencia tan característico de la casa de las serpientes, Draco hacía su habitual ronda por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin importarle realmente descubrir alumnos trasgrediendo las reglas, exceptuando a los leones.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por su bello rostro, cuando sus ojos descubrieron las sombras de tres personas conocidas para él, _demasiado_ conocidas.

Apresurando el paso, Draco pronto descubrió a Potter apurando a sus dos mejores amigos, desaparecer. Que amistad envidiable ¿Cierto?

El rubio muchacho se recargó con ligereza en una pared, esperando tranquilamente que notaran su magnífica presencia. Tenía pensando un precioso castigo para Potter.

Granger y Weasley podrían ser perfectos, pero el no veía ninguna insignia en el pecho de Harry.

"-Potter- murmuró de manera peligrosa."

Pudo ver, con satisfacción, como la espalda de este se ponía tensa y volteaba lentamente, a encararlo.

"-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo Ron, agresivo."

"-¿Cumplir con mi deber?- respondió este, sarcástico."

"-Nosotros nos encargaremos de Harry, Malfoy- dijo Hermione mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo."

"-¿Cómo lo harás, repitiendo: 'Esta mal romper las normas Harry'- dijo Draco mientras se ponía derecho, la insignia de prefecto brillando, autoritaria- No lo creo, Granger-"

Notó la mirada de odio infinito, que Ron Weasley le lanzó, pero la desestimó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Levantó un brazo y con movimiento burlesco invitó a Potter, acompañarlo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la sangre su… hija de muggles, quiso decir, trataba de calmar el eufórico carácter del que parecía ser su novio. Casi se hubiese reído.

Una sonrisa genuinamente alegre se curvó en sus labios mientras olvidaba momentáneamente que Harry Potter lo estaba siguiendo.

Bien, no es que de verdad fuese una trasgresión criminal premeditada, probablemente los ingenuos muchachos estaban buscando la manera de meterse en nuevos problemas, como despedida de su año escolar y el toque de queda hubiese sido olvidado. Pero¿Desperdiciar una oportunidad así, vamos…

Escuchó un suave carraspeo y volteó a encarar al chico de oro. Una fastidiada mueca dibujada en su rostro.

"-¿Qué?- dijo el pelinegro."

"-No me hagas perder el tiempo Potter y suelta tu patética excusa- dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba en una pared cercana."

"-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?-"

"-Para evitar un castigo; obviamente-"

"-Por supuesto, lo que un Malfoy haría¿Cierto?- contestó con sarcasmo."

Draco sonrió cínicamente antes de acercarse al ojiverde, pasar un brazo por la delgada cintura y besarlo.

Que Blaise se fuera al jodido infierno, su Gryffindor **sí **era inocente, sino, como podría lograr que cada que lo besara sintiera su fragancia y sabor tan exactamente iguales a la primera vez.

Deslizó su lengua dentro de la deliciosa cavidad, ahondando el beso, probando fervientemente, suavemente con amor y deseo al mismo tiempo. Mientras la traviesa mano descendía ligeramente, provocando estremecimientos en el muchacho ligeramente más pequeño.

Sonrió con alegría cuando delicados brazos de entrelazaron en su cuello, deseando más contacto.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar les fue impuesta, Draco se alejó ligeramente mordisqueando los ahora carmesí labios de su pareja.

"-Odio que hagas eso, Draco- dijo Harry, mientras escondía su ruborizado rostro en el pecho de su amor."

"-¿Hacer qué, exactamente?-"

"-Besarme cuando estamos peleando-"

"-Prometo no volverlo a hacer-"

"-Estas mintiendo-"

Draco acarició los negros cabellos, recordando rápidamente, el fuego de la furia naciendo en él.

"-¿Qué hacías con la Weasley!-"

Harry soltó una risita divertida mientras disfrutaba del calor del Slytherin. Dejo a Draco enojarse _un poquito _más, demorando en contestar, lo que para él, tenía obvio explicación.

"-Fue tu idea el que hablase con ella-"

"-No tenías que ser tan caballero, Potter-"

El muchacho de ojos verdes le sonrió traviesamente.

"-Quería ver a un Malfoy, especialmente a ti, celoso-"

"-No estoy celoso, Potter-"

"-Por supuesto amor-"

Harry abrazó un poquito más a Draco antes de callar los labios del rubio con un suave beso.

La rubia serpiente, deseosa de saborear más de su deliciosa pareja, olvidó todo reclamo, o por lo **menos**, lo registró para después. Ginny Weasley pagaría por atreverse a coquetear con su novio.

Intencional o no, Harry Potter, su bellísima pareja ante sus ojos seguiría siendo un inocente Gryffindor.

* * *

**F i N**

****

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¡DRACO Y HARRY POR SIEMPRE! **(xD) perdón, tenía que decirlo. Es sólo que me puse a leer un Severus-Harry (Y no pretendo ofender a las fans de esta pareja) pero me sale que no pegan¡Luci-chan necesita de su serpiente experta en pociones, pero es sólo mi humilde opinión.

(xD) Y como yo siempre amaré ver a Draco cariñoso, decidí hacer un fanfic de estos dos (que son mi pareja favorita) y me salió bastante dulce. Además de que como esta lloviendo, es Domingo, estoy comiendo helados, mi inspiración floreció (:P).

Así que, esperando que haya sido de su agrado. **Espero sus review, que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Notita adjunta: **Si alguna de las que lee 'Miedo Al Amor' está por aquí, déjenme decirles que este fic va para ustedes, lamento la tardanza, pronto una actualización. Es solo que el chap parece nunca acabar (Ya lo verán cuando lo suba)

**¡Denle clic al botoncito! **

**Atte.**

**La Autora. **


End file.
